Suave
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: A *sorato* Matt found Sora in her house bleeding half to death. He manage to get Sora out, but her spirit was still inside the house. Matt went into the house... Read! Its a real suspense with amore in it!
1. Default Chapter

The pink and indigo colored cloud danced in the dusk sky as I and my brother walked by the park. We were watching the swans and ducks swimming in the calm cool lake, making our way home after school. Odaiba is a unique town, it's the only place where you can see nature and metropolis stood side by side. I sighed as I crossed the road leaving the beautiful park behind me and heads towards the busy part of Odaiba where my house is located.

I have a heavy dark feeling in my heart, like something is going to happen soon. Something sinister, something dire and unpleasant. I pushed the feelings away and continued to walk with my brother who was fooling around beside me. The boy definitely has attitude problem. Probably the case of living with my father for so long. My father was always away, I barely get to have a word with him. Come to think of it I don't even know what he does for a living! I've tried many times before trying to ask my mom about it, but she wouldn't let me in on it.

 * * * * * * * * * * *

Takenouchi Resident

        2000 hours 

 * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sora, I'm leaving!" Her mom yelled from the door.

I rushed down the stairs as fast as my feet could drag me. I reached the last two and skipped over them and dashed towards the door. 

"Ok mom, drive carefully." Sora reminded said as she gave her a hug.

"Bye WITCH!" My brother shouted before closing the car door close.

I gritted my and clenched my hand in a ball as I put my tongue out at him.

My mother altered my attention to her.

"Okay Sora, your father and I are going to be there for a week, remember to fetch your brother at school two days after. That's when the fire camp over." Her mother reminded.

"Can't I just leave him to rotten at that forest?" Sora question teasingly.

"No Sora, he's your brother." Her mother said with a sigh, "Now promise me you're going to pick him up." Mrs. Takenouchi said holding up her little finger at her.

Sora gradually picks up her little finger and circled it between her mom's own.

"Okay… I promise," She said annoyingly but replaced it with a smile.

"Bye honey!" Her father yelled from the car. 

Sora watched as her mom walks towards the car, then she felt the same darkness she felt before. She whirled around as she heard a sound coming from the stairs. There she saw an old lady coming down the stairs. She wore a shawl on her head and a brown leather bag on her shoulder. Silently she walked pass me and stood at the door frame. I wanted to close the entrance but she wouldn't move so I pushed her softly and closed the metal gate. I reached out my hand to lock the door, that's when the old lady turned around and looked at me.

_"Why did you drive me out? I've took care of you for four years,"_

She said sadly, then her face turned dark. I felt a sharp cold metal thrust against my skin. She smiled an evil grin and held up a blade in her hand. I slammed the wooden door shut and locked it. I leaned against the door and breathed heavily. My eyes glared wildly across the room I quickly ran to the back door to lock it. 'Who was that old lady?! And why is she… what does she mean She took care of me for four years? I never even saw her before in my life!' She thought as she closed the window and all the entrance to the house. The whole house turned dark. 

Sora slowly slide down to the floor, her whole body trembled in fear. She remembered the feeling of the blade on the skin of her feet. Shaking her head she tried to push the feeling away. Suddenly a cold gust of wind rage into the house, piercing shrieks and screams filled the house the furniture started flying everywhere. Sora shut her eyes and closed her ears with her hands and scrambled to the floor crying.

"Stop!!" She yelled, "What do you want with me!!?"

The wind continued to blow hard and the screech became clearer by the second.

"Please… Stop!!" 

 …………………….

Odaiba State Stadium

      2130  hours

 …………………….

"Jané!" Yamato said to his band mates as he walked through the stadium exit. A concert is going to be held there, it was their biggest venue yet! The stadium was the largest and most advance stadium in Japan. Although it looked like an oyster with its mouth open, the 3-dimensional holographic screen on top of it was clearly the sight to be seen. His eyes beamed in pleasure to see the ad for his bands concert being played on the holographic screen.

He resumed walking through the dark exit, the sound of water dripping from the washroom echoed through the long passageway. Then in the dark he saw something prompt moving.

His eyes followed the object. A surge of wind blew on his neck. He turned around to see a little girl behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the little girl, kneeling down on his knees.

The little girl smiled sweetly.

"Mister, can I have your autograph?" She asked holding out a piece of paper. 

"Sure," He said taking the piece of paper from the girl's hand, "What's your name?" He asked the girl, he heard the little girl giggled. Looking up, he saw nobody there. He shifted his head and observed his surrounding.

"Funny… where'd the girl go?" He said to himself.

He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. A drop of dark red liquid dripped onto the paper and emerged into a writing.

A riddle

A challenge

Thou must unravel

Of a house

From rubbles

Held a maiden in trouble

For on the stroke of midnight

Love shall fall

And the riddle

Shall remain unravel…

Matt eyes stared at the paper. Then a current of air surged through the passageway and the paper dissolved into dust and disappeared into the wind.

Matt laughed, "What just happened?" He asked himself. He continued to walk and choose to ignore the weird warning. He step out of the exit door to be greeted by the warmth of the sun, he looked up at the sky and saw the cheerful sun slowly being blanketed by the thick dark clouds.

Lost in his thoughts he felt a drop of rain fall on his face. He adjusted the guitars case in his hand and lifts his hand signaling the bus to stop. 

I know being famous meant you can't go out in public and all but in my case, fans here are more friendly and besides, they get to see me to see me everyday. Coz as a superstar I am… I still have to do chores my mom asks me to do for her like take out the thrash do grocery, go to the laundry shop and school! Although the girls _are extra wild around me… I think I still can get my privacy. _

I tried to look at the scenery of the ride to get my mind of that weird incident at the stadium and the message on that paper. I felt a cold sweat running down my face, It can't be a ghost… could it? I tried to shake the thought out of my head. Maybe a crazed fan did it for a joke, well it said something about a maiden… and love shall fall, it would be a good lyric for some 14th century song that's for sure! I laughed at my own joke. Thinking how foolish I am. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     2400 hours

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a while of thinking his stomach grumbled indicating that it wants food now! Then he remembered the Mars™ bar that he hadn't finish eating from breakfast, he rummaged through his bag pack searching the bar. After rummaging for a few while he found the Mars™ bar under a foreign note book in his bag. He took the book out and chewed onto the almost melted and half squashed chocolate bar. He opened it and checks the notes, 'Hmm… nice hand writing,' He thought, flipping through the pages.

He closed the note book and looked at its cover and reads the name of the owner.

**Name: Sora Takenouchi******

**Class: 408**

'Oh it's Sora's.' He thought, he glanced outside the window to see that he was nearing Sora's housing area. He crumpled the chocolate wrapper and slam dunked it into the waste basket. Picking up his bag pack and his guitar he hit the stop button and the bus stopped. He jumped off the bus and landed firmly on the ground, 'Ha, I hope Sora doesn't mind me visiting her at this hour.' He thought. The rain started to pour more heavily. Matt ran across the street and took shelter under a phone booth before racing towards Sora's house. The gate was left hanging open, so he hurried in and proceed toward the porch of her house. He puts down his guitar and bag pack on the marble floor and wipes his face dry. His hand traveled up to the door bell pushed it while his other hand runs gently through his hair trying desperately to dry himself. His golden blond hair shimmered through the dark night and the cold water droplet hangs at its end. He wobbled his head around to get the water out of his ear.

"Hello, Is anyone home?" He said wandering around and looking through a hazed window.

"Sora… Are you in? It's me Yamato! I'm here to return your notebook." He said.

"Sora…" he said melodiously, "Open the door." He curled his eyebrows puzzled, 'Maybe the door is unlocked,' He lift his hand and reached for the knob. Then suddenly the door burst open. Startled, he focused his blue eyes and peeked inside. In the darkness he saw a shadow moving on the floor. A pair of carnelian red eyes glittered in the dark.

"Sora… is that you?" He said stepping inside.

Then he heard a whimper. He stared at the shadow trying to make out the person face.

Sora curled up and held her stomach, a sharp pain surged inside it. Then she looked up to see a trace of shadow in front of her door.

"Sora? Is that you?" Yamato ask again.

"Matt?" She said slowly recalling the sound of Matt's voice. Then a voice whispered from behind her back.

_"Call him… invite him in, my child."_

A lightning strikes, the light from it shine through the house Matt looked at the floor to see Sora curled up next to a wooden chair her lip cut and her face covered with blood. 

"Matt get OUT!!!" Sora ordered.

But Matt stubbornly ignored it and rushed into the house. Then the door slammed and locked itself. 

Sora punched her fist to the floor.

"What have I got you into?!" She cursed herself, "Why did you come in!" She yelled.

"You're hurt Sora, don't move" Matt said ripping a part of his wet sweater and cleaning her gash with it, "Who did this to you?" Matt asked her.

"That's not important anymore." She cried, "She'll come after me…" She sobbed, "And now you too…"

A deafening screech roared trough the house. Sora ran up to the window and smashed it with her elbow. She winced as the sharp glass pierced through her skin. 

"Sora!? What are you doing!" Matt said. He rushed beside her looking at her scarred elbow.

"Matt, get out now!" She ordered. 

"I'm not leaving you." He stated firmly.

"Please, I beg you… just leave this house!" Sora said in razed.

Yamato looked at the smashed window to see it rebuilding itself, closing the hole Sora made. The glass shards from her elbow discard themselves from her skin. Sora cringed in pain as fresh blood started to drip from her wound.

"If I'm leaving you're coming with me!" Matt said determine. He wrapped Sora with his jacket and dive to the window. As they were making their escape, a shadow moved behind them and grabs Sora by her leg. Still airborne Matt looked in horror as he saw Sora's spirit being pulled back in by the shadow into the house. Two bodies landed hard on the marble floor of Sora's house porch. Matt diverted his attention to the cold body wrapped in his jacket. He touched Sora's cheek to feel the coldness of it. 

"No!" Matt yelled shaking her body wildly, "Sora! Wake up!" 

Then a painful scream was heard, Matt recognize it. It was Sora's. 

Matt stammered up to his feet and carried Sora body on his back, piggy-back style and ran to the road. 

"Please! STOP!" He said waving his hand like a mad man. A car stopped.

Matt peered into the window. 

"Please she needs to get to a hospital."

# # # # # # # # # # # #  

Odaiba State Hospital

        2315 hours 

# # # # # # # # # # # #  

"Is she alright?" Matt asks his voice filled with concern.

"No," The doctor shrugged, "I believe she had fallen into a deep coma." 

Placing a hand on Yamato shoulder the doctor asks, "Do you know where her family is? Because we need to confirm with her family whether we should let her on the life support or shut her down."

"No, I don't. But I've tried calling them." He answered.

"Well… Thank you for your co-operation." The doctor said before walking away.

Matt looked at Sora through the tiny window on the door. He knew what happened, she's still in the house. He saw her being pulled in. But what can he do to help? He punched the wall. He is mad at himself for being so hopeless. He hated it. Then there in Sora's bedside he saw the little girl. It was the little girl he met earlier at the stadium. She was standing beside Sora's bed. For the first time did he noticed the little girl's features. The girl had short red hazelnut hair, her large gleaming carnelian eyes peering at Sora. And on her head was a strangely familiar blue helmet. He searched inside his head, he'd seen that helmet before… but where?

Back inside the room the little girl slowly looked up at Matt. She clasped her hand together in front of her chest. Her tiny red lips moved slowly, she's mouthing something but he couldn't make it out. 

_"The house… go back to the house. She'll be waiting for you... For only you can unravel the riddle."_

Then a strong current went through the hospital. Matt shielded his eyes with his hand, his wet hair whipped wildly around his face. Matt looked into the room to see the girl gone from Sora's bedside. Matt rushed inside the room and examined the area beside Sora's bedside.

'Where'd she go?' He asks himself, a mystery. Then his eyes landed on Sora's stone cold body. He slides his large hands into her slender soft hands and held it next to his face.

'What do you want me to do, Sora?' He asks rubbing his face against Sora's hand, gently creating warmth to her icy skin. A single tear slides down her pale skin, and fell on Matt's eye, Matt blinked for a couple of seconds trying to adjust to the salty material that entered his eye. Then on the wall, a writing appeared.

A DizZle

A DaZzle 

A RiDdle yOu MuSt unRavel

So fIrst The riDdle 

For toLd tO see

Of A hoUse 

That BeloNg to nEither Thou or Thee

Sky is tHe AnsWer 

YoU'll hAve tO fiNd 

FOr twiNKled in iT 

Is a Star

FrOm up fAr

"Sky?" He thought, "Does that means Sora?" He murmured slowly. 

+ = + = + = + = + = + = +

  Takenouchi Residence

           0200 hours

+ = + = + = + = + = + = +

Matt glowered upon the house. The rain poured slightly weaker than before, but thunder and lightning united with it for a lethal combination. He stepped onto the porch and the entrance creaked open as if welcoming his arrival. He entered the house carefully and the door closed shut just as he entered the dark house. 

"I've got the answer for your stupid riddle!" Matt shouted to the house.

_"Really?" a voice said, "Then what is it may the answer be?" The voice asks sounding delighted._

"Sky! You mean Sora, right?" Matt yelled.

The voiced laughed loudly.

_"What a pity, Maybe you should try harder…"_

"What?" Matt looked to the corner to see a chair flying at him, He tried to duck but a closet flew from another corner. The impact sends him flying toward the stair case and the heavy closet fell on top of him and trapped his leg. He grabbed his leg by his knee and pulled it out. Matt got up and ducked a glass mirror that was heading towards him. He ran up the stair case and dropped on the wooden floor for cover. 

He rolled over and entered a room. Matt lifts his leg and kicked the door shut. The room was quiet. His eyes wandered across the room and then his eyes landed at the ceiling. There was something different about it than the rest of it. Then he remembered, 'Sky… could it mean the ceiling?' He thought. He jumped on the bed and knocked the boards with his hands. The ceiling fell down, debris blinded his sight for a moment. Then it cleared away. Matt reached for the sides of the hole and climbed up into it. 

It was pitch black. He searched his pockets and took out a lighter and flitch it open. The dark attic lit up. And Matt crawled on his knee, his every move made dust flay everywhere. He waved his hand around him trying to get the misty dust out of his way. Then out of the blue his head slammed against something. Matt lifted his lighter higher so he could see what he bumped into. It was hard that's for sure he said rubbing his head. He examined it to see that it was only the wood holding up the attic structure. Matt cursed himself for being too tall, 'Thanks my mother French genes for that!' He said disappointedly. 

(Author's Notes: For your information!! And for the diehard of the bootylicious Yamato Ishida. Matt's mom is French… well more like half French… His grandfather is French so… he is quarter French!! Now do you see where he got that magnetism charm? Smiles devilishly)

Then he continued down the dark attic. At the crook of the attic he saw something glittered, it looked like a star. 'That's it! The star in the sky! It means something in the attic… took me long enough to figure that out. No wonder I'm bad at literature.' He though dreadfully as he edged closer towards the sparkling body.

His hand spread forward and touch the object. It was made of steel… well more like a platinum box. His hand traveled around it. He lift the lighter higher to get a better look at it. Matt eyes went wide to see the box was actually a tomb. 

"What's a tomb doing up here in somebody's attic?!" Matt said circling the object.

_"Open it"_

A voice whispered behind him.

_"Open it"_

It said repeatingly.

Matt hesitated for a while, then his hand gripped the handle of the covers and pulled them open. There laid a beautiful maiden dressed in a gleaming black silk dress, her glistening black hair cascade around her. Matt stood there, he was in a trance. "You're soo… beautiful." He murmured softly. His glittering crystalline blue eyes turned into a dull blue. The maiden eyes flared open, her shiny red lip curled into a smile. She raised her hand and placed it insides Matt's hand. Matt helped her up and kneeled in front of her.

"You have shown your loyalty towards me my Knight." She said her long dark hair flowed down her back. Her silk dress was cut low down her chest showing her cleavage. 

Matt shakes his head, then for a moment his eyes turned into the crystalline blue it always was.

 "My Queen, before that please let my friend go." He requested.

"Oh… but of course my Knight, then we can rule the world together!!" She shrieked.

The maiden opened her palm and a scarlet sphere appeared in her hand. Inside, Sora's essence glowed a bright rose. The sphere floated above them and sparked into a glistening dust. In the center of the sphere Sora's spirit appeared, Sora tried to reach for Matt but she felt herself being lift up away from him. She yelled out his name, but he just stared at her with a blank expression.

Then Matt's eyes turn the dull shade of blue it was before.

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Odaiba State Hospital

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Sora head lunged forward gasping for air. The oxygen entered her lungs and her eyes fluttered open. She clutched her chest tightly.

'Kami-sama… Yama… what have I done…' Sora said.

"Yamato, why did you have to go in…? Why didn't you just leave me there?!" She cried.

Then the door burst open, Sora's mom rushed in and hugged her.

"Sora! What happened!? I came here as soon as Yamato called." Her mom explained.

Then Sora saw her dad. She got off the bed much to her mother obliges.  

"Dad… a woman attacked me when I was in the house, and she spoke to me in ancient Greek language." Sora informed him.

Mr. Arai gasped in horror. His face turned blue and he stumbled back to the wall.

"Arai? What's wrong?" Mrs. Takenouchi asks him.

"There was a tomb in the attic," Sora continued, "Why didn't you tell me Dad!" Sora yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier." Mrs. Takenouchi said.

"Mom? You knew?" Sora said, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"The tomb is the national treasure of our state, but story said that it would be a key to ultimate power. The only way it could be activated is when a chosen vessel approaches it." Mr. Arai explained then looked at Sora, "It's you isn't it?" Mr. Arai said 

Sora nodded.


	2. The quest begins

"Oh Honey I'm sorry," Mr. Arai said hugging his daughter, "I'm really Sorry, and I guess it's time for me to come clean." He said.

 Four years ago, my team and I went in an expedition to digging site in Kashmir where we found an ancient temple. Inside we recovered a tomb. We were all excited and we hurried back to England where we had the tomb examine. To our surprise the inscription on it foretold of a hidden power that could make a mortal invincible! The tomb was kept in a treasury in England were It was left there for further studies. But one day, our researchers where found massacred inside the treasury. It continued on, and more researchers died… so we had to do something. We discovered that when the tomb is absent from the rest of the other artifact, the massacre stopped. So we came to a covenant to relocate the tomb with me in Japan. I agreed immediately, because it'll be a chance for me to see you and your mother again. 

"You're father and I agreed to keep it a secret, I'm sorry but we had too." Mrs. Takenouchi said.

Sora looked at her bandaged arm, and remembered Yamato gray eyes looking at her. They weren't the same blue it was. The same blue she adored for as long as she knew him. And she's gonna get him back. Whatever it the prize she have to pay.

"Yamato opened that tomb and there's a women inside it." Sora inquired.

Mr. Arai thought long and deep. Then a dreaded look set upon his face, "The Messiah…" He uttered indistinctly.

"Honey, I want you Sora and Toru to get out of Japan immediately." Mr. Arai said hastily. Sora was reluctant.

"But Dad, Yamato is still in our house!" Sora announced.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's safe." Mr. Arai assured her.

"I'm not leaving Dad! It's my fault he got into this mess!" Sora fought, "Maybe I can help you!"

"You're leaving and that's final!" Mr. Arai stated firmly. But Sora wasn't about to give up, "I can help you Dad. Just tell me what to do!"

"You don't know what you're up against! This isn't some nightmare you that you can just wake up off and some silly hocus pocus! I want you to pack your things and leave with your mother and brother!" Mr. Arai blew.

Sora felt her stomach shrunk a little. She just stared at her father and answered simply.

"No."

"Honey, listen to your father." Mrs. Takenouchi tried to persuade her.

"Yamato's my friend and I'm not gonna let him get hurt!" Sora shouted.

Mr. Arai raised her hand and Sora closed her eyes and waited for the contact of her father hands on her face.

But it never came.

Sora opened her eyes and looked up. Sora mom ran out crying. Mr. Arai looked downward and put his hand down.

"Honey, I understand but you're my daughter and I don't want you to get hurt… ever." 

 Sora looked up at her father.

"I love you too much." Mr. Arai said holding Sora on her shoulder. "Everything you ever wanted, we gave it to you without hesitation. For all the time your mother and I raised you we been through so many. And you owe me that… Sora! Now, I'm asking you for just one favor. Just one!" Tears started to trickle down Mr. Arai's face. It was the first time he ever saw his dad cried.

"I understand," Sora acknowledged.

"So you're coming to kick some bad witch Butt?!" Mr. Arai said.

Sora gasped and hugged her father.

"Thank you! I love you Dad!"

"I love you too Sora," Her father said ruffling her hair.

"Erm, Dad…" Sora said breaking the intimate moment of father and daughter.

"What?" Mr. Arai asked.

"You're squashing my arm." Sora clarified.

 _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Odaiba State Hospital

        0700 hours

 _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sora sat on her bed and reached for the walking stick on the side of the bed. She adjusted the stick under her arm and gently stood up on two feet. 

She looked out the window of her door to see her father talking to some people outside. So she turned on the TV while waiting for her father to finish. Her heart fell when she watched the TV broadcasting. There was her house in ruins of mud and water. 

"Dad!" Sora yelled.

Mr. Arai rushed inside to watch the horrifying clip of their house which was said to be destroyed by a landslide.

_News Broadcast_

_A house located in metropolitan city Odaiba was destroyed by a landslide that is said to be cause by the heavy squall storm last night. The house is reported to be severely damaged, the roof of the house was found a few miles away from the scene.The house was being cleared and checked.  Amazingly there was no report of death and no victim was found inside the wrecked house. The family was said to be out of town on holidays!_

_Luck is definitely on their side. Now we move on to technology news._

_Bill Gates have made an amazing discovery of a prehistoric world inside a computer. And this digital world as referred to by Bill is…_

_End of News Broadcast_

Mr. Arai turned off the television.

"I know Sora, a few of my friends was over there this morning. There was no sign of your friend or the tomb. It was nowhere in sight as if just disappeared." Mr. Arai said as he started to think. He looked over at Sora to see her holding her head.

"Sora, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said wearily. Sora leaned to the wall for support. She was feeling that dark feeling again. Her vision blurred.  

_Then everything feels like a dream. Sora glanced around her, she wasn't in Odaiba that's for sure. She stood in the middle ruins. Above her a bright light was shining immensely blinding her sight. The light slowly died down and in it she saw a tower. A twin tower connected in the middle by a channel bridge. _

(Author's Notes: Nope it's note the NY World Trade Center, but something cooler! It's the tallest building in the world right now! I saw it when I was on holiday in Malaysia! It was so nice! Later on I saw it the movie Entrapment the one Catherine Zeta Jones acted in! And I totally fell in love with it! And there's a shopping mall at the foot of the building! Stuff in Malaysia are soo cheap! I think the building is called KLCC which is short for Kuala Lumpur City Center… can't remember… Laughs But it was magnificienté! If you haven't seen it yet… just picture it as two tall silver cucumbers rocket?! with a pickle stick holding them in the middle. Enjoy the Story!)  

_Then she felt a tug on her hand. Sora moved her head down to see a little girl in a blue helmet holding her hand. The little girl ran into and alley. Sora followed behind her at a faster pace. Then they stopped, in front of her stood a statue of a goddess and in her hand laid a staff with a symbol on it._

"Sora, wake up!" Toru yelled.

"Toru?" Sora said a bit confuse and dazed. There was his little brother in front of with a worried expression on his face. 

"You scared the hell out of me Sora! Don't do that again!" His brother yelled hugging his taller sister.

Sora was puzzled. At the door she saw her dad and mom. "He insisted on following you." Sora's mom shrugged.                         "So why don't we make this a family trip then," Mr. Arai joked. A warm smile decorated his face.

Sora got off the bed and stood firmly on the ground with Toru supporting her at her side. 

"Dad, I think I know where they are." Sora said.

Mount Ledang, Malaysia.

         1300 hours

"Legends say it that on top of this mountain lived a goddess. The story of this Goddess is being past down by generations, it tells of a goddess that possessed great beauty and power. Many Kings, Nobleman and Knights have traveled across the seas to this land to take her hand in marriage, but she always gave them weird tests like, one time. A king from the lands of the High Wind Author's Notes: That's another name for Europe. I did my research…Smiles) ask his servant to climb up the mountain to ask the princess for her hand in marriage. Only one succeeded up the mountain, he mentioned his purpose of journey up the mountain. The goddess agreed, but only if the king succeeds to fulfill her three wishes. The first wish is to have a bridge one out of gold and the other out of silver build from her palace on top of the mountain to the king's palace." Mr. Karim, Mr. Arai' tomb hunting partner narrated.

Mrs. Takenouchi gawked, "That woman must really got taste in traveling in style." The middle aged women said.

 "Well…The second wish is to have 7 barrels of tears of a virgin girl, 7 barrels of mosquitoes heart and 7 barrels of fleas' liver." 

"Wow!" Toru said in fascination, "She's cool!"

Sora cringed in disgust. "What's her problem?"

 "And it gets even weird!" Mr. Karim continued. "Her third wish was to have a cup of the Kings heir's blood." Mr. Karim told us with an eerie illustration on his face.

All four Takenouchi's edged closer together. 

"This is just a legend… right? Mr. Karim?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, her hair starting to stand at the end.

"Well… there has been evidence of that incident." Mr. Karim said. "Climbers who climbed the mountain founded a throne made out of bones and hair. Exactly as the Kings messenger had described in the story."

"What's so scary about that?" Sora mocked, "If it is there, can't we just bomb that place to dust? Besides we have more important things to worry about. Like saving my friend!"

"Look whose talking…" Toru teased, "The number one ghost hater suddenly turned hero to save her, Yamato Ishida!" Toru said in a girly voice.

"Why you!" Sora shouted chasing him across the forest.

"Sora loves Matt! Sora loves Matt!" Toru shouted out loud jumping across the tall grass as they journeyed up the mountain.

"I do not! Toru!" Sora screamed.

"Sora loves Matt! Sora loves Matt!"


	3. seize!

"We're here my knight, it's been centuries since I last seen this place," The women stepped down from an enormous black phoenix. "A little decoration might enliven my taste. Come my knight we must hurry and prepare the necessities needed for the ceremony to awaken my full powers." She said as she walked over to her throne.

"Now I must search for Siren." She spoke softly as she leaned back against the throne relaxing herself. A luminous sphere appeared in her hand.

Matt was dressed in a black armor. Above his wrist, a symbol emblem on it, the symbol of goddess of death. Shiva.

In his large hand laid a sword made out of a gleaming black metal. It gave out a unique glint of color as it came in contact with light. His face cold and intense, his eyes were gray. It didn't reflect light like it use to, instead the light seemed to be absorbed into it like a black hole.

"Step up, my loyal knight. Come here and kneel before me." She ordered him.

Matt climbed up the throne and took the goddess hand and kissed it. Shiva smiled and lifted Matt's face with her index finger and thumb on his solid chin. 

"You are a rewarding catch. Siren is wise to have chosen me a good protector." Shiva said as she grabbed Matt's head and pushed him into a passionate kiss. Matt just stood their like a zombie, and let his master have what she desires.

Shiva stopped and bitted Matt's lip. "I can sense her, she's coming. Siren… how foolish of you to walk straight into my trap."

She laughed. "My knight, take Quetazolt with you and go greet our guess. Play with the other's if you like, but bring Siren to me."

Matt stood and backed away, "Yes, Goddess Shiva. I'll return with Siren and kill the others." He bowed and rode up the solid creature. Its large wings waved and they hovered into the air. 

   )()()()()()()()()()()()()( 

Mount Ledang, Malaysia

          1700 hours

   )()()()()()()()()()()()()( 

"Sora loves Matt! Sora loves Matt!" Toru continued to annoy his sister.

"That's it Toru… I'm not gonna chase you anymore. What you are saying is not true and I won't be affected by it at all! I will remain calm and stay that way…" Sora kept repeating out loud covering her ears with both her hands, trotting not far behind of her mother.

"Sora loves Matt! Sora loves Matt! Sora loves Matt! Sora loves Matt!"

"It is almost sun down, I think we should stop here for the night." Mr. Karim said. We all agreed as my wounded elbow was giving me trouble keeping up with them and my satanic isn't much help either.

Dad was engrossed in a book about the women in the Tomb. So far we've reached the top but there is still no sign or trace of the goddess… and Matt. I have to admit, I'm worried about him. I'm so worried for him. From the beginning of our journey I prayed to god that he would protect Yamato until we came there and rescue him. I studied the beautiful scenery around me, the green and tall trees shadowed our body from the harsh heat of the sun. The wild flowers bloomed showing of their enchanting beauty, the smell of fresh herbs, sweet and the sound of the animal busy chattering slowly died down in the untamed forest as they readied themselves for the arrival of the night.

"Hey Sora look! There is an eagle!" Toru said to me. I searched for the majestic creature in the sky. It was black, and its feather was soo shiny. I noticed it coming closer and closer towards us. I got a closer look at it from my binoculars. What I saw wasn't an eagle it is _way bigger!_

"That's not an eagle!" I shouted to them.

"What is it?" Mr. Arai said finally removing his head from his book and looked into my binocular. 

Mr. Karim looked at the bird from his binoculars. "That's a phoenix!"

"What!?" Mr. Arai said in disbelief, "But isn't that creature just a myth!?" 

"Well Arai… isn't anymore." Mr. Karim said his mouth hanging open.

"It's heading straight for us! DUCK!" Sora's father warned.

All of them ducked to the ground except for Sora.

"Sora!" her father yelled.

Sora stood there looking through her binoculars, and she saw Matt! Sora rejoiced and shouted at him.

"Matt! Here!!" She said waving at him with her uninjured hand.

The creature dived down, it's large wings created and strong current of air making them glued to the ground. The creature was heading towards Sora. Matt reached out his hand and Sora, gladly stretch out hers. Then he saw his eyes. That weren't his eyes. Sora pulled back her hand but Matt managed to grab her by her waist and lifted her up.

"Let go of my sister you baka!" Toru screamed taking a large stone and threw it at Matt. The stone made contact, blowing Matt off balance. He and Sora fell off the creature and rolled to the ground.

Matt immediately recovered and sat up. The others, still dazed. Sora lay beside him, unconscious. Matt got to his feet and neared her, seeing this Toru leaped towards him.

Matt watched in mere amusement as he raised his hand and aimed it at Toru. The others watch in puzzle as Toru limply fall to the floor. Mrs. Takenouchi rushed beside him and held her son in her arm, trying desperately to wake him up. 

Sora reeled her head to the side and saw Toru beside her.

"Sora! Why can't they see me?" The little boy cried into his sister's arm. He was scared. Matt looked at the duo and smiled evilly. He lifted his hand and aimed it straight at her mother.

"Matt, NO!" Sora said, running towards him and pushed him to the ground. 

Matt touched his ached head. A warm liquid trickle down his face. He opened his eyes to see the girl crying her tears falling down to his face. He curled his eyebrow and stared at the girl, confused. The girl was inches away from him. The warmth of her body penetrated through his metal armor making his cold body hot. Their nose was brushing against each other as he could feel her hot breath on his cheeks. He stared at her pink luscious lips, his face slowly redden at their closeness. Her beautiful carnelian eyes close as their lips met. Matt abruptly stammered to his feet and backed away from the girl. Matt blinked and his dull gray eyes turned into an bewitching the crystalline blue

"Sora?" His voice sore and resonant

Sora stared at him with bewildered eyes.

Then a voice whispered at him behind his mind.

_"Bring me Siren! And killed the other mortal fools!" _

With another blink his eyes turned a dull gray. Matt seek out the surrounding for his victim, he swing his hand upon the unconscious body of Mr. Arai and the others .Mrs. Takenouchi collapse on top of her son. Their body jerked up as their essence ruthlessly being pulled out of their body. The bright light of their essence collected into a sphere inside Matt's secure palm.

Sora looked in horror as her family and friends lay unconscious on the forest floor. An in a flash, a bright light exploded throughout the forest lighting up the darkness of the night. The residence of the forest clattered at the sudden disturbance. Matt covered his eyes with hand to protect it from the bright light. Matt yelled in pain as his other hand is being force open. The sphere floated out of his hand and steered itself to Sora.

She was in a trance, somebody else is taking over her body… but who? With a stir of her hand, a legion of plant rise from the soil and engulfed the body of her family and Mr. Karim making a coffin for them. Sora hovered above them and cast a spell as their lifeless body slowly encased by the sphere of their essence. The rosy tint of their cheeks filled their faces, but it wasn't enough. She had to find away to revive them soon… or they'll remain as lifeless corpse for eternity. The light gradually disappeared as Sora dropped down on her knees.

Matt seeing the Sora at a defenseless point charge upon her with Quetazolt. He bends down from the creature and snatched her off the ground. He placed her over his shoulder and commands the creature to fly toward the shrine of the Goddess Shiva.   


	4. trapped

They arrived at the darkened shrine, a dark aura surrounded the atmosphere of the sky above it. From afar, the shadow of the mighty creature shadowed over the ground below. Quetazolt slowed its pace and landed on the ground. The granite floor screeched as the large claws of the creature scratched against it as it lightly landed. Matt jumped down of the creature's back and landed with agility on the polished floor. He tightened his grip on the girl's lean waist and heads toward a large moonstone door. His strong hands pushed the heavy door open, and he stepped inside the room. 

'Where am I?' Sora asked herself, her head was still spinning wildly. She felt her head being bang continuously onto a hard cold object. Her eyes flared open when he felt a pair of arm on her waist. She looked in front of her to see a shining black metal, she winced as her forehead continued to bang on it repeatedly. She shifted her gaze to her side to see a weird exterior. That's when she finally noticed that she was actually upside down. She then diverted her gaze down or maybe up her waist. There she saw the back of the head of the person carrying her. The shiny golden tresses was unmistakable, it was Matt. Sora wanted to rejoiced, but not now. She braced herself as she felt her body being flung over Matt's shoulder and landed on a…

SPLASH

Sora gasped as water filled her lungs. She leaps out of the water and managed to grab onto something solid . She rubbed her eyes off the water and opened her eyes. She coughed the remaining water out of her mouth and noticed a cold black shiny object wrapped in her arm. She immediately backed away, to her surprise the _object in her arm was actually Matt's hand. His armor was wet from the splashing of the water. Sora just watched as Matt stared at her with an observing steel gray eyes. Sora sunk deeper into the water, why was Matt staring at her like that. Her intense stare made her feel almost naked. Out of the blue, his hand reached for her face. Sora staggered at the coldness off Matt's finger on her cheeks, they felt like a block of ice._

Her wet hair was plastered on her skin. She can feel his hand moving slowly to her ear. 'What is he doing?' Sora mentally asks herself as she felt her face redden under his gentle caress. "Yamato… STOP!" She said pushing his hand away from her face.

There were no infuriate reaction from him, he merely moved his hand away and moved the side. Behind him, revealed a shadow.

'It was that woman.' And Sora was sure of it.

"You've down a very good job my knight," She said her voiced hissed and echoed through the room.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, my goddess Shiva," Matt said bowing at her feet.

"My… my Siren… you've gotten uglier since I last saw you." Shiva spoke in mockery. Shiva looked at the simple attire that adored Sora's body. Sora was wearing a mere black short sleeved shirt with a cargo knee length pants, knee length socks and a pair trekking boots… well to her it looks modest. Maybe to Shiva who hadn't had any fashion update for god knows how long, thought it as plain ugly.   

Sora was rigid, she prayed in her heart _however or __whatever she did in that forest and wished she can do it now to fight off this monster._

Shiva glides toward her rival and hovered in front of her. She looked at Siren's face, and her face turned pale. Sora had the same determine look she had went she send her trapped inside the tomb. The memory flooded inside the mighty goddess mind, messing with her sanity. She let out an agonizing scream and in an instant disappeared into luminous green light.

Sora took a deep breathe and calmed herself. She was scared but she was sure at that moment Shiva was even scared of her than she is to her. 

'Why did she call me Siren?' 

(Author's Notes: It's pronounced as C-ren and I hope by now you've figure out whose Siren is… ok for those who haven't got a clue, Sora is Siren. Shiva and Siren is the name of the goddesses in the Indian religion. Shiva is the goddess of Death, while Siren as you guys would have guess is the goddess of Love and Beauty. How on earth Sora could become the goddess of love? You know how this reincarnation stuff, in 'Hindu', they believe in 'karma' you know rebirth and they believe among humans a god is reincarnated into a human body to take care of the human. Ok now back to our story!)

Sora was dumbfounded. But first she had to finish what she came here for. To save Yamato. Wherever he is. Sora rubbed the side of her arm, finally realizing how cold the water is. Her bones felt like they're clattering against each other at the very low temperature. She lifted her leg and swung it out of the pool of water, just her feet escaped the dreaded cold water did she notice how heavy her boots were after soaking so much water. She was struggling to get the heavy boots of her foot while hanging at the edge of the pool. She finally lost her balance and bounced right back into the pool with a loud splash. As she submerged above the water she heard a sarcastic laughter from a deep monotone voice. She looked to see Yamato at the end of the room laughing at her. 

"Ha… Ha… Ha… laugh all you like! Very funny!" I yelled in anger. I know at that moment I should feel scared. He could have separated my body with my soul anytime if he wanted to but there I was pissing him off! What am I thinking!? His thin lips curved into a coy smile. Then a voice ordered behind his mind.

_"Take Siren to the dungeon, I have another task for you my loyal knight," Shiva hissed._

'At last!' I thought with a sight I finally got myself out of the golden pool. Then I felt a hand grabbed me and pulled me away. I stumbled to the floor. Yamato looked at me, seeing how slow I was he decided it'll be easier if he'd carry me…

Or that's what I thought. 

He took a handful of my hair and dragged me all the way to the dungeon.

Once there he threw me inside a cramped dungeon. I rubbed my sore head. Thank god I have strong follicle or I might have been bald by now. There I was with only one boot's on, and all wet not to mention cold. I was worried as Yamato locked the door and placed the key which looked like a cube onto the wall with the rest of the other cubes. He didn't seem to remember me at all. He was starting to walk away. I had to stop him.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He turned around with one swift move and kneeled down in front of my cell.

"Yamato it's me!" I said reaching my hand out of the cell and held hand.

"Me who?" He asked back quirking his eyebrow.

"Sora!" I said.

"You mean Siren the mighty goddess of the 7th sky," He answered.

"NoNoNo! Sora Takenouchi! I'm your classmate, your friend, remember the digital world? Tai? Jyou? Mimi? Anything?" I struggled to explain.

"What are you saying?" He asked me his eyebrow quirked even more.

'Oh god help me!' I said slapping my head.

"Don't you remember anything?!" I said pulling him closer to my cell. My face was pressed against the icy metal bars of my cell. I searched his eyes but they held nothing. I feel his hot breath on my skin, the cool temperature made it appear like whip of smoke.  

"I must go, my master calls for me." He said.

I let down my grip from his shoulder and pulled back… that's when I panic. My face was fixed to the metal bars. The damned coldness of the place and the moisture on my skin must have frozen it together. I squirmed to pull back but it hurts.

"OUCH!"

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm stuck." I said pointing at face.

He chuckled and retreated back to help me.

He blew his warm breath onto my skin and starter rubbing it with his index finger. It worked, as a part of my skin was slowly separated from the metal. He continued to rub and puffed the rest of my face undo.

Then I asked him.

"Do you like Shiva?" I said.

He licked his index finger and continued to rub. I thought he wouldn't answer.

"The goddess Shiva is the most Beautiful and Powerful being in the universe. Anyone would be stupid enough to disobey her. She will sacrifice you and claim her rightful throne as the ruler of all the seven skies." He answered.

"How do you know she's the most powerful?" I questioned him.

He stopped rubbing and looked at me.

"Well if you're more powerful than the goddess Shiva, why are you trapped here like a little mouse in this dungeon?" He answered simply.

That answer got me cornered. He's right. I am powerless, if I do have the power why can't I just bust out of here and with Yamato and revive my family and Mr. Karim.

 "Now I really must go," He said as he got up and left.

I pulled back to see my face fully detached from the metal bars.

"Thanks, Yama."


	5. the battle

Yamato exited the dungeon gates and walked towards his master quarters. His mind was screwed at the moment, more and more question entered his mind begging to be answered. 

'Who am I?'

'Do I have and Identity?'

'Why am I here?'

'Do I have a mother? A father?'

He was suddenly pulled back to reality.

"Are you having doubts, My knight?" Shiva questioned her slave.

"No," Yamato answered and bowed before her.

"I can sense it, don't deny it…" She spoke softly, "I know what you're thinking… I can read your mind."

"I created you, you are just a servant created to serve only me!" She shouted the echoes ringed inside his head.

"Yes, master." Matt acknowledged.

"Now, for your second task I want you to fly to the land of the High Winds and retrieve the stolen heart of Shiva! Those mortal fools they can hide it from me! I want you to destroy every last one of them in rigorous suffering!" She demand, "And bring me their souls."

"Consider it accomplish, master. I will retrieve your heart and banish the mortals from the face of the earth." He rose from his position and pursued towards the door.

"Wait!" The Goddess staled.

Matt turned around.

"Is there anything else, master?" He asked.

"I'll expect there will be no more doubts from you, my knight. For when I succeed you will be rewarded… personally," She said seductively.

With another curtsy, he continued his pursue toward the flying creature. His master clarification answered all his doubts and ponders. He was created to serve only her. 'Yes, I will serve only her.' He repeated in his mind.

He climbed on top of the creature and ushered it to fly. Its wing flailed about and soon they left the ground and soared through the sky, heading towards the land of the High Wind. (Author's Notes: or in other words… Europe.)

+ + + + + + + + + + + + 

Dungeon, Shrine of Shiva

      Time: Unknown

+ + + + + + + + + + + + 

Sora tried to concentrate to try to revive her magic. Sweat covering her forehead as she tired every single chant he could think of.

"Abra Kadabra!" She said waving her hand around.

"Ala Kazam!"

"Hocus Pocus,"

"Open sesame!"

"Yabedabedoo!"

"Aselehe… ha le he! Wait a second! That's the Ketchup Song!" Sora whined, she slumped down to floor of the cramped cell. She looked around her. Her cell was really small she can't stand up without having to bend her knees of back. 'I must have really pissed her off in the past," She thought. 

SNEEZE

"Why is this place so cold… we're not even near the polars. In fact, we are actually at the equator, where it was suppose to be hot!" She said annoyingly. Her wet clothes aren't any help either. She had been squeezing the water out of it for as she could remember! She took of her other boots and hanged it at the door of the cell, her wet sock came later as it hung onto the prick on the walls. After a while she was left with a white camisole and her cargo pants feeling a little bit warmer. Her clothes were hung out to dry. Well in this kind of weather I better expect it to be frozen ice Popsicles.       

SNEEZE

"I've had ENOUGH!" Sora yelled. "I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm cramped, I'm not happy and I want to get out of here! You hear me SHIVA!!!" She screamed, every ounce of her anger was put into the scream.

Suddenly her hands glowed a bright red and the metal bars on her hand melted under her touch. She stepped out of the cell and rejoiced, she jumped around easing her ache muscle from not moving for so long. She stared at her hand,

"Glow!"  
  


"Don't Glow"

"Glow!"

"Don't Glow"

"Glow!"

'That's it! I can control my powers!' Sora cheered herself. "Now to find that Bitch and send her to hell where she belongs!"

Sora ran like a mad man through the large shrine and searched for Shiva.

"Hey! Shiva! I've escaped! And its time to fight! Ugly old lady to Girl! Let's see what you're made of!!" She yelled, adrenaline pumping to every part of her body. Sora herself was surprised at her sudden activeness of her body. 

'I guess staying too long in that cell really did something to my ego.' She said mentally.

Shiva watched in amusement from her throne.

"Siren's gone mad…" She laughed loudly. Her laugh echoed through the shrine. Sounding more horrifying with every move it makes.

Sora ran to source of the sound and pushed open the heavy doors of the room. There on the throne she saw her. Her dark eyes were staring sharply at her. Without any hesitation Sora threw a large fireball at her. She disappeared from the throne. Sora searched around frantically for her.

_"So you've finally figured out how to use your powers." Shiva said._

"Where are you!?" Sora shouted looking carefully around her. The fireball impacted on Shiva's throne, the relics collapse and shattered into pieces of rock.

_"Not yet my dear Siren…It isn't a fair fight…I've haven't regain my full powers yet."_

"I'm not that stupid! Show yourself!" Sora commanded.

_"I will… after my loyal knight, retrieve me the souls of the mortals." She said evilly._

"What have you done with him!? Where is he? Answer me now Shiva!" Sora called.

_"Ahh… your friend I've send him out to do a few errands." She answered. _

_"I know why you like him so much… he is so loyal and delicious! I've been watching you while you where inside my cell. You have a special bond with him. He's special isn't he?" She asked in a menacing tone_

"Shut up!" Sora said covering her ears. Throwing another fireball to an empty air.

Suddenly Shiva appeared behind her and seized her neck choking Sora from behind. Sora struggled for breath, she battled to get her hands off her throat.

Her evil laughed echoed through the room. Sora face turned white from the lack of air. "S-Stop!"

From the large windows a light entered the shrine and surged inside of Shiva's body. She moaned in pleasure as her energy slowly replenished. She let go of Sora and let her fall limply on the floor fighting for air.

"Yes! More! More souls!" She yelled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Around The World

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fear filled the air as people ran for their lives. Soulless body scattered every where. Children crying at the lost of their mothers. Matt watched in excitement as he ruthlessly stole more and more souls for his master. In his hand was the golden chalice, inside it lay the heart of Shiva. The creature screech as they soared through the air taking out every life in sight. The scream of the innocents was music to his ears. 

Then there was the ultimate silent. Every single being on the surface of the planet was dead, only the sound of winds and ruffled leaves was to be heard. 

"Our work here is done Quetazolt, now let's fly home to our master!" He said as he rides the creature back to the mountain.

    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the Shrine of Shiva

    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Sora dizzily got up and looked around her, "What happened?" She murmured, and touched her aching head. In front of her stood Shiva, her aura was hundreds times bigger then before. She was absorbing power, but from where?_

"More! More souls! I want more!" She shrieks in delight.

_  Then it finally hit her. She was absorbing the power from the souls she had stolen. _

"Stop it Shiva!" She yelled. Throwing her a large fireball. Noticing the ball of fire coming her way, Shiva smirked and continued soak up the energy. The fireball impacted her and turned into dust of luminouscense fire dust.

'It had no effect!' 

"Fool! It wouldn't work anymore!" She harked back, "I am more powerful than you, Siren."

"Now let's see if you like being trapped inside a tomb for centuries!" She yelled, with one swift movement she throw Sora to the wall. Then a black sphere encased her. Slowly she felt her body weakening. She looked down at her body to see in shrinking, she was now a 12 year old! Her clothed started outsize her tiny frame. She punched the wall of the sphere trying to break out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Above the Shrine

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt watched in fascination as black vortex appeared in the sky. The vortex was larger than life, the sky wasn't evident anymore as the vortex began to grow larger and larger. Quetazolt dove for the shrine and landed inside the throne room. Matt watched the amazing display of energy that lighted the whole room. 

"Master! I have brought you your heart!" Matt announced showing of the chalice to Shiva.

 "You have done well, yet again my knight!" She praised, "Now hand it over to me!"

Matt was about to pass her the chalice, but something stopped her. He looked at the dark sphere hovering in the middle of the room. Inside was the girl… the little girl. Matt yelped in pain as the chalice dropped down to the floor. His head held his head as he struggled with the throbbing pain inside his head. So many voices were speaking inside his mind. He body crash into the wall as he slides down to the floor.

"Bring me the chalice!" Shiva ordered.

But Matt continued to lose control of himself. Then one voice managed to come through his mind. It was the little girl. The little girl he saw at the stadium… and at the house… right before… Sora was pulled into the house. Cold sweats run down his face. And his eyes opened to reveal his blue eyes they were brighter than ever so crystal like, so gentle yet intense.

Inside the portal Sora's body continued to shrink, from a ten year old she turned into a four year old. The effect was getting faster and faster than before. She was practically drowned in her own clothes. The shrinking effect was painful as she felt her limb being squashed smaller and smaller.

Outside the portal had grown to and enormous size. A gravitational pull from the center of the vortex forced the shrine ceiling of the shrine to burst open. The residence of the room witnessed the large vortex hanging above them pulling everything in sight.

"Now it's time for you to say goodbye Siren." She said her hand raised steering it straight for the mouth of the vortex.

"Shiva! NO!!" Matt screamed. He lifted the chalice in his hand.

"What are you doing!?" Shiva yelled in rage.

"Let her go Shiva! Or I'll destroy this," Matt said motioning to the chalice. 

"You are my servant!!" She shrieked.

"I was never your servant!" Matt roared at her.

"Let her go," Matt gave out a last warning.

Shiva looked at Siren in disgust, "What do you see this ugly creature! She's pathetic… Look how helpless she is!"

She sashayed over to Matt, her hand crawled over his broad shoulders, "Why do you want her… when you can have me…" She said blowing an icy breath over his skin. Shiva pulled her head down to her and submerged him in passionate kiss. Matt pulled away at smiled at her.

"I'm sorry…" 

"What?" Shiva looked down to see the chalice smashed to pieces as it met the floor.

"NO!" Shiva screamed long and painful. She dropped down to the floor clutching her chest.

The essence she had stole ripped away from her body. Laughing freely and happily as they returned back to their bodies. In the shower of light he saw a group of light dancing around him, it was his dad, mom and Takeru and not far was the digidestined. Matt smile and then looked down at Shiva. Her body was pale and hideous.

"Help me…" She begged. Her freckled hand reached up to him. Matt stared at her with pure hatred and anger but almost immediately his look softened. He held out his and held Shiva's hand in his. 

"Thank you," She said, "You are too kind…"

Then in a blink of and eye he pulled him down and kissed Yamato, but this time sucking up his youth. He drops down to the floor and stared at his now wrinkled hand.

"I'm not going to let you have your way Siren! I'm going to make you suffer as I did!" Shiva yelled. Using the last of her energy she pushed Sora towards the hungry vortex. Shiva laughed a triumphal laugh as she disappeared into the air.

"Sora!!" Matt yelled helplessly. He closed old eyes and pray that a miracle would happen.

In the sphere Sora had turned into a baby as a result of the shrinking. The tiny baby cried as she neared to the vortex. 'This isn't happening!' She yelled mentally.

Then a loud thundering sound was heard. She opened her eyes to see the souls she had saved eating away the vortex. The sphere disintegrated as she slowly feels the natural gravity of the earth pulling her body down to the earth below.

Her eyes flared open, her eyes fluttered as she looked at her surrounding. She brought her hand to her face and pinched her cheeks. "This isn't a dream… I'm not a baby anymore!" She rejoiced. The she looked down at herself to see that she had nothing on her. "Oh my god!" She scrambled on her feet and grabbed a black cloth hanging on the remains the building, wrapping the cloth around her body.

Her eyes flinched as the first ray of sunlight burst through the clouds and hit her eye. She chirped the warmth of the ray burns her cold skin. She grimaced at the feel of fresh air in her lungs. Her eyes danced around when it suddenly landed on a figure lying in amid of the remains. The figure had long white hair and beard, he was peacefully asleep in the tranquil surrounding. Sora stepped forward toward him. She touched the old mans wrinkled face and cradled it gently on her lap. Without thinking she leaned down and kissed the old man's lip. 

Finally she decided to pull away, she open her eyes with a gentle smile. But what she saw wasn't what she expected. Instead an old white haired wrinkled man with a long beard, on her lap lay a handsome young man with golden blond hair smiling at her, his eyes still laid close. 

She backed away letting the man fall back to the ground.

"Ouch!" Matt said rubbing his head. 

Sora just stared at him in pure amazement. "But you… Where? How? Where did the old man go?"

"So I guess you rather kissed an old man than me?" Matt said sounding a little bit hurt. He got up and looked at Sora.

"I'll guess I have to wait another 60 years to get another kiss like that." He said sadly as he started to walk away. "Come on Sora… let's get your family out of that jungle of leaves you creat-" before he could finish his sentence Sora jumped onto him and hugged him with all her strength. Matt eyes went wide in surprised, he circled his hand around her and returned her hug

"Thank you," She said.

Matt abruptly loses his balance as he felt Sora's lovely lips on top of his. They both fall down to the ground as Sora pinned him down to the ground with her body. Matt began to flush as he felt the curves of her body upon his. 

"You guys are really enjoying this aren't you," A foreign yet familiar voice said.

Sora and Matt pulled away from each other reluctantly and look to their side. There Toru big brown eyes blinked at them, a devilish smile plastered on the little pest face. Sora and Matt's face turned a scarlet red.

"ToRU!" Sora yelled as she struggled to get up. There she was with Matt with leaves and twig stuck in their hair, with her little brother staring at them chuckling.

"I'm going to tell mom!" He said running into through the forest.

Matt and Sora glanced at each other, and looked at the direction Toru had disappeared.

"Get HIM!!!" They both yelled running after the boy.


End file.
